Trouble in Paradise
by TVDgirl4
Summary: SEQUEL TO ABDUCTED why did Anna wink at me?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back guys! This is my sequel to Abducted which several people have asked me to do! I am partly only doing this so that my best friend will shut up about it ending! :) This Sequel is dedicated to Nathaniel Buzolic due to the fact that he MUST be upset that the writers were silly enough to kill him off! HE WAS AWESOME. I hope he gets another job that is just as good for him but, with a little more screen time soon! In this sequel I am lucky enough that SexyLittleVamp is going to help me co-write it so hopefully, we will, between us, get this done with fewer breaks in between!**

**-Enjoy the first chapter in this sequel!**

* * *

BONNIE P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the blank ceiling above my bed with a small smile.

Today was the prom announcement day. It was something me and my friends had been looking forward to for a very long time.

I felt like putting some music on so, I flipped through my CD case which, I had put on my wooden bedside table last night. I landed on one about half way through. It was Candice Accola's CD "Always the innocent ones." I hadn't listened to it for a long time, not since I'd met Kol at least.

Kol.

My heart fluttered slightly in my chest as I grinned to myself. We had now been together offically for a month with, Saturday night being our anniversary.

The night before it officially ended as a girls night. After my three best friends; Lexi, Elena and Caroline ended up in front of my house looking in through the window.

It was a great night though. After Kol left for the cooking lessons I had signed him up for with my Grams, ( he had to learn at least a little bit about food even if he didn't become the world's best cook) I had to contend with the three of them and their questioning and judging looks.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"So, when were you planning on telling us about that?" Lexi demanded as we sat down on the couch._

_"Yeah, and how did you land something so..." Caroline trailed off, looking for the right word to describe Kol._

_"Hot?" Elena suggested, still searching her mind for a more descriptive word._

_"Yeah! How did you land something like that, and where can I get one?" Caroline jumped on Elena's suggestion to use it as her own._

_I grinned at them and shrugged._

_"I'm just plain old lucky?" I commented, with a shy grin playing on my lips._

_"Lucky? Bon, you got your hooks into him tightly! Did you see the way he looked at you?" Lexi asked._

_"Totally adorable!" Caroline squealed to me in agreed just as I opened my mouth to reply._

_"He is pretty cute isn't he?" I gave in to their excitement and soaked it up, I had originally been planning on watching movies with Kol until I feel asleep on his shoulder tonight but, the girls showing up made me realize how much I had missed them in the past few days too._

_"Right," Elena decided, "Before we get to in to this, we need hot chocolate. This is serious guy stuff to be talking about!"_

_I sighed and got up._

_"Let's go then, I mean if we're going to start talking about my brand new guy-"_

_"Like hotter than Barbie's Ken doll." Caroline cut in to what I was saying._

_"Then we're gonna need a whole lot of hot chocolate." I finished off saying what I was first._

_Everyone followed me into the kitchen, and as we sat waiting for the milk to warm up, seeing as this was not a massive emergency, we had chosen milk hot chocolate instead of instant with water hot chocolate, it tasted so much better that way._

_I turned around from putting the milk on to heat, to face the girls. Lexi was, in typical Lexi fashion, leaning against the side of the counter with her arms crossed loosely over her chest. Caroline was sitting at the kitchen table, slumped against the back of the wooden chair. Elena, was sitting on top of the counter just inside my line of vision on my left, all of them were staring at me with the utter most intensity. If I'm honest, I was extremely afraid of them like this._

_"So..." Lexi trailed off casually, letting the word hang in the air for a few moments._

_"So?" Elena asked me, taking Lexi's word as her own._

_But Caroline did the best thing, "So Bonnie, from the beginning please?" She got straight to the point and the others nodded their heads in agreement, all of them still staring at me as if they were hungry vultures waiting for scraps._

_"We met at school." I said haltingly, 'I wasn't doing it on purpose...' I thought to myself, 'I was just winding them up, slowly.'_

_"YOU MET AT SCHOOL? Bonnie, you can give us more detail than that, surely?" Caroline practically exploded with impatient energy. 'That didn't take long.' I mused._

_"Well, he was standing across the school parking lot and-" I was cut off by Elena butting in._

_"Oh my god, was he the guy I saw across the parking lot?" She asked, like the puzzle pieces finally made sense to her._

_"Yes." I replied, I could feel my cheeks going warm, even through we had barely broached the subject of Kol himself._

_I mean, I like him, I like him a lot. He was so sensitive and caring. And yes, to echo Caroline's opinion, totally HOT. He was also all mine. Which I really did think was awesome. As I started to drift off in to Kol-land, my friends got my attention again._

_"Bonnie! Don't zone out yet, we need more information, like loads more." Lexi cut in, speaking for the first time since we had entered the kitchen._

_"Ok, apart from the whole meeting at school, go from were he showed up at my house." Elena decided._

_I nodded my head and started from there, I edited out the bit about Anna winking at me and him threatening Elena, I figured it was a wiser choice, and Elena joined me in silent agreement because she didn't say anything either._

_As I described the cottage, I saw Caroline sigh, either she was sad or jealous or thinking it was very romantic, even though I wasn't sure what I thought about Kol at this point in time. I skipped about how he had walked in on me in the shower, that was never going to be told anyway. It would stay between me and Kol forever. Lexi would have a field day going over to his families house and yelling obscenities at the top of her voice at him until he came running with his tail between his legs and apologized. Even though he already had. Several times, even through he did start laughing half way through the 3rd time._

_As I talked about him staying with me to sleep, there was a collective "Aww" from the other three members of the room._

_I giggled when I got to the end of the story about my conversation with Sage. By this time we had all finished our hot chocolate, which had been served about half way through the story, but we had all retained our position in the kitchen instead of moving back to the couch in the living room._

_When I had finished, no one spoke for the a few seconds._

_"I don't know about you two, but I am totally envious. I think our BonBon's found a keeper." Lexi gave me a smile as she said it, I could see a tear forming in the corner of her right eye._


	2. Chapter 2

**_I absolutely love writing this! Kennett was my dream for so long, its nice to be able to still keep it alive through my writing. And this way I can control how it works! D: But remember to keep your fingers crossed that Kol returns in the spin-off!_**

* * *

BONNIE P.O.V

As I got dressed and ready for prom announcement and the rest of the school day, I heard a knock on my door.

I went down to answer it, my hair still in the old-granny rollers, I didn't have to be at school for another 45 minutes and I was meeting everyone there, so who was it?

As I opened the door, I peered around to see who it was.

Standing there, in all his glory, with bed hair, slightly baggy jeans and the typical light blue t-shirt, was none other than my gorgeous boyfriend, I blushed furiously as I realised it was Kol, and that my hair was still in rollers.

''Hey Beautiful.'' He said with my favourite impish grin on his face.

''Kol!'' I giggled, slightly embarrassed like a school-girl meeting her favourite celebrity, I reached up and wrapped my arms round his neck as he picked me up and span me around.

''Ahhhahaha! Kol stop!'' I giggled my way through, asking him to stop, when he did, he deposited the two of us inside my front door before giving me a light kiss on my lips.

I didn't like that it was just a little peck but, I was still a little shy to do anything in return so I settled for reaching my hands up to my head and successfully placing my hands on rollers that were, oddly enough, quite hot.

''Oww!'' I yelped, as I took my hands away.

Kol's cute face immediately turned in an expression of concern and worry.

''Were those odd things in your hair, hot by chance?'' He asked, a hint of teasing was there but but he was obviously hoping I hadn't burnt myself.

''I'm fine, I just need to run them under the cold tap.''

His eyebrows creased together, he took my arm and gently led me into the kitchen.

He then made me go and sit in the chair in the corner whilst he rooted around in the cupboard for a cup. My hands stung badly and as I looked at them, I realised I had indeed, burnt them quite badly. Great, just what I needed today of all days.

* * *

_KOL'S P.O.V_

_As I rooted around the cupboards looking for a cup, I turned to see Bonnie staring at her hands, they did look quite painful, but I figured crushing the roll things in her hair when she took them out would be a bit to much just so she couldn't hurt herself again by mistake._

_Bonnie was dressed in blue ripped jeans, which, I am told, are called boyfriend jeans and the latest trend. I will never get the 21st century, but even if I don't, have Bonnie to help me, she was truly the most beautiful lady I had laid eyes on. No one would ever be able to argue that in my mind, although Nik seems to be doing a good job, seeing as since the first time he had laid eyes on Caroline, the younger blonde out of the two that were friends with Bonnie, he had been very nearly bordering on obsessed. _

_I mean a thousand years alive, and this is the first time in centuries and centuries that he has shown interest in a girl._

_Whilst Bonnie seemed to be contemplating something, I discovered the mugs, I figured it was the closest I would get. I went over to the fridge, as I had found out about a week ago, you could keep stuff in there and that it would stay cold, and pulled out a 'pitcher' of clean water. I found strawberries in there too, and deciding it was a good idea to add some, I took a strawberry, I wanted to show Bonnie what her Grandmother had shown me about slicing fancy fruit._

_It was also the perfect disguise to help me let her be healed quickly. I was falling hard for Bonnie, I knew that, but at the same time I needed to be able to secure that she was going to be safe, so, call me sneaky, but I had slipped healing herbs and my blood into her food and drink, just a very small amount, to heal her if she hurt herself mostly, it was a great form of protection for her in my mind. _

_I sliced the strawberry up and poured the water, I placed the strawberry on the top of the water and let float there, in the icy water, then I pressed the knife down to the tip of my finger and drew two single drops of blood from my finger and squeezed it in to the water were the strawberry juice was already tinting the water, masking the appearance of my blood._

* * *

BONNIE'S P.O.V

As Kol set the mug down in front of me, I wrapped my hands around it and, instead of it being boiling hot, it was icy cold, and was like bliss against my poor burning hands.

''Take a sip, it will help putting pressure on you hands to lift it up.'' Kol suggested sitting down opposite me on the only other kitchen chair, me and Dad had gotten rid of the third when I was little, after it became evident that Abby wasn't coming back.

I took a small sip, lowering my eyes from Kol's matching brown ones so that I didn't spill it by mistake in front of him. Honestly Kol is amazing to me, even for something that's...well supernatural, but at least I don't have to hide my witchy powers from him, he's going to help teach some of the basics to me apparently, if its anything like his cooking, then we are in for trouble.

''Hmmm, what are you doing here anyway, I thought we were meeting at school?'' I asked, placing the cup back down on the table, my hands felt better already, the icy water was really good for the burns then.

''Well, I know how important this day is to you, prom announcement day or whatever its called? and I knew you'd do something cute but silly like, burning your hands.'' Kol gestured towards my hands, which were still wrapped tightly around my mug, I took another sip as I thought this through, it seemed like most of Kol's answers, diplomatic.

''How is it cute?'' I asked, blushing slightly, figuring it would best to start with the smallest question.

''Well when you blush at me calling you cute, its endearing, any excuse to see you blush because of me is one I'll take, like the time you couldn't find the lock to the bathroom door on my cottage door?'' I blushed more furiously at that, Kol gave me his signature impish grin again in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm on a roll! this is the third chapter I have written for you lot in a row :p good thing the first couple are being released at almost exactly the same time then isn't it? :) As always_**

**_-Enjoy this next chapter!_**

* * *

BONNIE'S P.O.V.

I walked into school holding Kol's hand, it still felt incredible to be able to hold hands with a guy like him, his presence just filled the room beyond measure.

With Kol in school, after the first week apart he had decided he didn't like lessons without me, so he compelled the school receptionist to put him in all of my classes. Including history. He whined when we went in the first time, because naturally he is part of history as he told me, my boyfriend is a thousand years old. But quite hot for 10 centuries I had decided.

But when he came out of history the first time, he decided that it was too much fun, and now drags me there every time we have it. It's like training a small excitable 5 year old.

Kol and I made a beeline for Caroline, Elena and Lexi when we got in, Kol didn't minded hanging around with us, his sister had joined the cheerleaders and neither of his older brothers went to school, they didn't pass as the right age for school kids.

'Hey guys.' I said as myself and Kol came to a stop by my friends.

'Hey Bon.' Elena said quietly. Ok, so something was obviously up.

'What's going on?' I asked, now slightly concerned about my friends who were looking more and more confused.

'Nothing, we're fine.' Lexi replied cooly, but the meaning was loud and clear, 'I don't want to talk about it right now.' Whenever Lexi says she's fine, it normally means she has something she wants to tell us.

'OK, well later then, come on or we will be late for history.' At this Kol perked up a little bit, as he had been ignoring the conversation and focusing elsewhere. Although as I think about it, it was normal for him to do that.

''Kol!'' I laughed as he practically started dragging me towards history.

''Let's go, before Bonnie has to leave with the excited big kid.'' Lexi laughed at my face as I had to lean backwards slightly in order to stay where I was.

''Apparently we have a new student starting today.'' Caroline dropped this casually to us in the middle of the corridor. But that was interesting, we don't normally get more than one new kid in a couple of years, three in two weeks though? I found that slightly suspicious, so did Kol apparently as he spoke since the first time we had gotten into school.

''Who is it Caroline?'' He asked in a curious voice, but it had a hint of danger to it, like he already knew the answer.

''Anna something?'' She replied, clearly finding it odd and a little rude that this new girl had been taken note of with interest when he was with me. But Caroline always did like to read into my relationships.

''Wait, Anna? What did she look like?'' I asked, remembering something about that time at Elena's and Anna coming inside.

''Black hair, pale, kinda short?'' Caroline reeled off what she knew and sadly, it fit the description in my head.

''Is that her?'' Lexi asked, pointed out the back of a girl standing by the reception desk, obviously waiting for someone.

''Why don't you girls get to history, I'll show her to her new class.'' Kol volunteered. He turned around towards me and pecked me on the lips.

''I'll catch up to you in a few beautiful, save a seat next to you?'' He asked.

''You bet.'' I replied with a smile on my face.

''Awwww, look at our Bonnie, totally blushing!'' Caroline laughed as Lexi said this.

''Honestly, you guys are really cute.'' Elena added on to the end, the others nodded in agreement.

''Let's go.'' I said laughing slightly at them as we continued onwards, but I couldn't escape the feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

_KOL P.O.V._

_As I started off towards Anna and away from Bonnie, I stared daggers into Anna's back._

_''Anna.'' I said when I was near enough she could hear me as like any other human would._

_''Kol.'' She said turning around, a sly grin on her face ,'What a nice surprise.' _

_''I'm sure, what exactly are you doing here?'' I asked, seriously annoyed she had decided to show her face again after trying to stop me from leaving with Bonnie for the weekend._

_''I'm starting school here.'' She stated this innocently, I was almost ready to explode just with that statement, she was a danger to Bonnie and her friends. I was not about to let her get away with whatever scheme she was planning._

_''Of course you are, just a bit of a coincidence about yourself being in the same place as me when there is the rest of the world for you to go and annoy.'' I added a menacing undertone to my voice as I said this. _

_''Oh? Well if I'm not mistaken, I have been in Mystic falls for longer than you by at least 6 months, but my interest not in going to school here until recently, so technically, you are chosing to follow my choices, not having a change of heart after all these years are we Kol?'' Anna's voice went to a sickly sweet tone and I knew I needed to get out of there or I'd do something I would regret later. _

_'Can I help you to get to whichever class is unfortunate enough to have your company next?' I returned in the same patronising voice she was so fond of using. _

_''No thank you, I'm ok, I was just waiting for my guide, ah here he is!'' Anna looked over my shoulder, but I didn't even glance back, I had heard footsteps but taking my eyes off of Anna right now would be suicide. Or at least a broken neck._

_''Bye now.'' Anna gave me a taunting little wave and walked off towards her guide._

_''Hello, you must be Jeremy, nice to meet you, I'm Anna.'' I heard her say over my shoulder, hold up? Jeremy? As in Gilbert? this is not good._

_I turned around with a pleasant smile now plastered on my face._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Due to the event of Jeremy's death so soon after Kols I do not feel its right for me to continue writing this story. Whatever was keeping me writing this with such drive started to slip after Kol died. As I heard the news of Jeremy's death (I have yet to watch it), it left me almost completely, I held a lot of faith on The Vampire Diaries, I was proud to be able to write for my favourites, but as soon as those two died, it came crashing around me. **_

_**I know what I have said sounds dramatic, hell it probably sounds like madness, but TVD was so important to me before those two died. **_

_**As hard as Julie Plec's choice, along with the other writers, was of killing off the two so close together, this to me is altogether seemingly harder as I have nothing else to turn to. **_

_**I guess in a weird way this is me explaining my reasons for why I have to stop writing, at least for a while. I am really sorry to anyone who has just found this after Abducted.**_

_**Thanks for everything guys, it's been an incredible experience to me to be able to write and get so many fantastic reviews back.**_

_**Melissa x**_


End file.
